Not yet named
by kim1983
Summary: There's a new face at Grimmauld place. She's in Harry's year. And Remus Lupin has yet again, become the defense against the dark arts teacher.
1. A new face

_**Chapter 1: A new face.**_

It was nearing the end of the summer holidays at Grimmauld Place and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and various other Order Members were sitting round the table, having dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that'll be Remus." Mrs Weasley announced. "He's brought the girl." she said quietly to Mr Weasley, who nodded. Mrs Weasley hurried over to the door and opened it to see...two cloaked figures. The taller one pulled it's hood down to reveal the face of Remus Lupin, who was smiling warmly at her. The other remained hooded.

"Come in, come in!" she said happily and stood aside for them to enter.

"You know, you can take your hood down. You don't have to be shy." Lupin said the figure next to him. Slowly, she lifted her hand up and pulled down her hood. She had dark brown eyes and hair, which was let loose, just below her shoulders. She looked slightly frightened and alert, but the quick smile she gave Mrs Weasley was definitly genuine.

"That's better. Now we can see your pretty face." Mrs Weasley said kindly. The girl blushed and smiled shyly.

"My name's Molly weasley. What's you name?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm Accalia Davidson. It's nice to meet you. Mrs Weasley." Accalia said politely.

"It's nice to meet you aswell, Accalia." Mrs Weasley replied. "Now, you two go hang your cloaks up while I go set up your places at the table."

Lupin and Accalia nodded, and Mrs Weasley hurried into the kitchen.

"Now remember, no talk about you-know-what and who, but don't ignore her either." Mrs Weasley ordered. The others nodded.

"What's you-know-what?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked disbelievingly. Harry shook his head. "Didn't you read the newspaper?" Another shake.

"Her father was murdered last night by you-know-who when she was out, and her mother was murdered by a deatheater when she was three. Right infront of her face! And, Lupin's her godfather!" Ron explained. Now it was Harry's turn to stare disbelievingly. Her parents were also killed by Voldermort and his followers, and what was even more surprising was that Lupin was her godfather!


	2. An awkward dinner

_**Chapter 2: An awkward dinner.**_

At the table, nobody spoke. Not even Mrs Weasley could find something appropriate to say. Harry desperately wanted to question Lupin on how he became Accalia's godfather, but thought better of asking him infront of her.

"So...what school do you go to, Accalia?" Mr Weasley finally said.

"I'm actually starting at Hogwarts." Accalia replied.

"That's good. Why are you changing schools now though?"

"Well, my old school was quite a long way away from Hogwarts and Remus' house, so I moved to Hogwarts instead. Plus, he's staying at Hogwarts."Accalia replied. Harry's face lit up.

"You're staying? Why? Where? Are you teaching?" Harry burst out. Lupin smiled and began his long answer.

"Well, yes. Dumbledore's orders. In the school. and I'm not yet sure. Finished?"

Harry nodded excitedly.

"So, are you going to be in our year?" Hermione asked Accalia.

"Yep." Accalia replied, then yawned.

"You look tired, dear. I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'll clear up so you kids go and get some rest." Mrs Weasley said and ushered the children upstairs. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George went up to their rooms, but Accalia stayed.

"Mrs Weasley?" she said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Does my room have a mirror?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Um, kinda. Yeah. Do you mind if I take it down?"

"Of course not, dear. It's your room now, so go ahead." Mrs Weasley said pleasantly.

"Thanks. Goodnight."Accalia said and went up to her room.

* * *

A/N:

soz bout the Charlotta business. In my original story that I wrote down, I called her Charlotte, then I changed the name and got really confused.

lol and soz.


	3. A Rough Journey

_**Chapter 3: A Rough Journey.**_

A few days later, Harry, Ginny, Accalia, Hermione, Ron and Lupin had packed their bags and were waiting on the platform for the Hogwarts express.

"It's never been late before." stated Hermione.

"There's a first time for everything." replied Accalia.

"Here it comes!" Lupin announced. They all peered down the track to see and sure enough, there it was.

"I have to go to the tachers carriage so I'll come and check on you later." Lupin said.

"So you are going to be teaching?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, Harry. That's why he's going to the teacher's carriage." Accalia said sarcastically.

"Yes. I'm teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts again if you were wondering, and Dumbledore's explained the situation to the parents so all is well." Lupin replied. "Goodbye for now." he said and boarded a different section of the train.

"Oh yeah. Ron and I have to go to the prefects carriage." Hermione reminded them.

"Yeah. Sorry guys. We'll see you later too." Ron added and they both boarded aswell.

"That just leaves us then." Accalia stated and she, Harry and Ginny boarded.

They walked through the train twice, but the only spaces left were one spare seat in a carriage at the end and two spare seats in a compartment at the front.

"It's okay. You two can sit together. Tell me if someone moves. I might aswell try and make some new friends." Accalia said to Harry and Ginny, and began making her way to the other compartment with her suitcase.

Forty five minutes had passed eventlessly, so Accalia decided to go and visit Harry and Ginny.

"Hi, guys." she said from the doorway. Harry and Ginny were about to reply when the train jerked to a stop and the lights went out.

"Ow!" Accalia yelled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Stupid...bloody hair...whipped me in the eye...tying it up..." she muttered angrily and tied her hair up into a ponytail with the hair tie on her wrist.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from further up the train and blasts.

"What the-" Accalia began, but a closer blast knocked her to the compartment floor. They all turned to look at the door and saw a blaack, cloaked figure towering over them.

"Dementor?" Harry asked nervously, although he knew it probably wasn't as he would've fainted by now. Accalia shook her head.

"Deatheater." she replied whilst getting up. "This is for knocking me over." she said to the deatheater, raising her wand.

"Soloriens Fluctus!" she yelled and a huge red beam shot out from the end of her wand and blasted the deatheater through the door and into the opposite compartment.

"Ooops. Didn't mean to hit him that hard. I forgot we were on a train." she said, blushing slightly and shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Ginny, go get Ron and Hermione. Accalia and I'll go see Lupin." Harry ordered. Ginny nodded and went down the left of the train. Accalia and Harry went down the right and Accalia said a quick 'sorry' to the people in the opposite compartment, who were still looking scared, and set off to the teachers carriage.


	4. Teacher Carriage Catastrophe

_**Chapter 4: Teacher Carriage Catastrophe.**_

A/N: OKay, I know teachers are usually at the school already, but it's for the purpose of the story so...yeah. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

As Harry and Accalia ran towards the teachers carriage, blasting the occasional Deatheater on the way, they began hearing powerfiul blasts more frequently. Finally, they arrived at the carriageand burst through the doors. Each teacher seemed to be dueling two deatheaters. Suddenly, there was a load band and crash. Everyone looked round to see what looked like an unconsious Snape on the floor. The remaining Deatheater he had been dueling had apparently knocked him out. Having defeated it's opponent, the round for the closest teacher to it...Professor Lupin.

Lupin had just rendered one of his Deatheaters unconsious but Snape's deatheater caught him by surprise, disarmed him and knocked him over with a weak jinx. Harry could've sworn he saw Snape's eyes flicker open slightly and a small smirk flutter accross his face. Lupin tried to get up again but the deatheaters had their wands pointed directly at his chest. One of them began to mutter a spell under it's breath, so Lupin closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but quickly opened them again and looked up in confusion as he felt himself being bound instead of jinxed or killed. The deatheaters moved forward to grab him and apparate with him when both Harry and Accalia attacked.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said and one of the deatheaters fell to floor, paralysed.

"Coecere Mittere!" Accalia yelled and a huge blue beam wrapped itself around the deatheater, squeezed it and tossed it into the wall. Harry turned to her looking awestruck.

"What school did you go to again?" Harry asked. Accalia rolled her eyes and grinned. "Really, where did you learn that?" he asked again.

"My dad...taught me." she replied, saddening a great deal. Harry immediately regretted asking. "It's okay. You were just being curious." she said with a small smile as if she had read his mind.

"Soooo...should we help?" Harry suggested.

"I believe so." Accalia replied and they went into the chaos to assist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter (and all the others) are really short but...oh well.


End file.
